User talk:Montblanc Noland
Re:Set Sail Pirate Crew! The two playthroughs I looked both started relatively recently, and it looks like you'll have a hard time finding a guide since this game doesn't seem all that popular. Good luck. The Imposter Encounter The Beginning of the Game Lojump (talk) 23:01, June 10, 2017 (UTC) For the story information I what was already on the wiki and what I figured out just from watching. I don't things like why Nami is dressed up on the Baratie or how Miss Wednesday joins. Lojump (talk) 23:16, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:15, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Stub Episode 244 I wasn't able to sleep and ended up doing a long summary of episode 244 at random. I don't know if you want to look at it to make sure it isn't trash or anything or remove the stub titel as I didn't think about it. Sry its like 4:30 here. I would have tried to figure it out but I need to go to bed. I may start editing more often but not super often. Thanks! User:The ASL Pirates (talk) 11:30, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Premier I don't have the book for One Piece Premier Show but I found a picture of it on Instagram.Brandon Walters (talk) 06:22, October 1, 2017 (UTC) There is a Japanese website that you may look for! Should I give you the link or is there a rule about it? Brandon Walters (talk) 04:57, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Brandon Walters One Piece Premier 2013: http://conpetti.com/USJ/?p=80 One Piece Premier 2014: http://conpetti.com/USJ/?p=741 They are Japanese websites and translations, but you can go to Google translate if you want to know what it says. Enjoy. Brandon Walters (talk) 15:30, October 4, 2017 (UTC)Brandon Walters Re:Wilder's Infobox Image Don't know if it's where Brandon Walters found the image, but reverse image search brought up this blog Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:37, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes but I don't have the 2017 Premier Show site yet, however I can give you the Link for 2016: http://news.mynavi.jp/news/2016/07/01/289/ Brandon Walters (talk) 02:18, October 18, 2017 (UTC)Brandon Walters How do you know the stories of One Piece Premier Show Characters for Smash, Bildy, Wilder, and Pokke? Which site can I look for their history? Brandon Walters (talk) 02:55, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Brandon Walters New Charlotte Daughter I found a twitter page that has part of the WSJ (I think it is) for the Big Mom Pirates and it listed a new Charlotte daughter that had the 100 on her shirt and was a longarm. I can give you the link or account that it's shown on. I think her name is Charlotte Milk, but I'm currently learning my Japanese slowly. So if you or another user knows Japanese, this would be a big help. Oh, I also found a picture for the One Piece x Kyoto character Hitaki. https://twitter.com/li1il1/status/921227142045638656 (MissVampy13 (talk) 04:57, October 20, 2017 (UTC)) re:New Page Creation Policy Idea Well, I totally agree there, but I am guessing that people do not put a "Personality" section is because said characters have not demonstrated their personalities yet: that may be their excuse of leaving the section out. Nevertheless, I can put that into the policy section of the guidebook (assuming those people would bother following it). 05:36, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :Just made the new guidelines, do tell me if you think it sums up everything needed. 06:00, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I support the idea. Yata's draft looks good to me. I trust you can make efficient adjustments without my opinion though :P 10:26, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Okay, revamped the second-to-last point form a little. 23:42, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Pell Edit Revert Hello, Montblanc Noland: You recently undo my edit on Pell. Please make sure you read the Manual of Style, specifically the Grammar and WikiText Style sections ( http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki:Guidebook/Manual_of_Style#Grammar ), thanks! AngelYaelVenegas (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2017 (UTC)AngelYaelVenegas Re:Explosive Page This is why we need to have Appearances. They are more or less doing something similar with Video Game Appearances but we can build on that with other media that can include mentions and shadowed appearances, with Appearances we can gather all the info we need, not just Explosives but also other pages under sourced. As for Real World I'll write on the forum soon.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:10, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Ippon-Matsu Feedback Hey Noland. Thank you for your tips! Fliu did not trim down any of my work on the history page, he simply undid my revision. I understand the kind of style I should aim for now. You may want to add this tip on the Manual of Style page. What about chapter/episode pages though? Do you want to enforce this style there as well? Or can these pages be more detailed? Can I edit chapter and episode pages in the same style I made that edit (the one on the History part)? I guess I like to go on old pages when I edit because newer content is more likely to be updated by someone and I don't want to run in the possibility that someone else is editing at the same time as me. From what I see, the wiki is active when new content is released, so any new information will be added at some point. Older pages usually are left forgotten, so I can contribute more. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 14:09, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Big Mom Pirates Hello. I am indeed aware of the draft pages, but I did not if I was allowed to go and edit\copy-paste them. I'll keep that in mind for possible future character, but I like to go over the chapters myself anyway to double check. Rhavkin (talk) 17:03, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I just left a massage on Awaikage's talk page regarding new name discovered. I was wondering if you could help with the pages content after Awaikge will make the pages. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 11:33, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Disambiguations I put the template on pages with only two articles, and added the to link the second article on each. Also, some of those pages already link to the other so nothing linked to the Disambiguations page. Was there a need to have a Disambiguations page if the For could be used instead? If so I'm sorry. Rhavkin (talk) 14:09, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Katakuri Page Im very sorry if i broke some sort of rule, I thought I was just adding what I thought what would be a good add on to his abilities/power page. Could you please explain what I did wrong? Thanks in advance. 13:56, April 27, 2018 (UTC) You have the wrong guy I don't know what your taking about. I did no such thing to the Germa PageBrian Dodd (talk) 16:00, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Dude Still didn't do itBrian Dodd (talk) 17:45, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Probably mabye my sister she allways uses my stuff witout asking when she comes overBrian Dodd (talk) 20:16, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Re:Naviboxes With the recent work from users like Cdavymatias and, more or less, Rhavkin do we even need the Movie and Special Characters Navibox or the Video Game and East Blue Characters Naviboxes anymore? It would be better to just scrap them and finish making naviboxes for the remaining characters.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:31, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Re:Monkey D. Luffy And I would like to put those pages under a protection until an admin steps in so if you can could you?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:12, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I've tried and still nothing since then.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:20, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:Doors *http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=44675&page=60&p=3912472&viewfull=1#post3912472 *http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=44675&page=62&p=3920259&viewfull=1#post3920259 Enjoy. Rhavkin (talk) 13:37, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Re:Premier Show Characters Here you are. *Left guy: Ox/Ochs (オックス) *Right guy: Clown/Crown (クラウン) --Klobis (talk) 23:46, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Re:Credited-Named Characters In the case of like Bomba, I was rewatching some episodes and I opened the credit guide (https://www.mau2.com/anime/onepiece-15/casts) and then Google Translated it and on that page I saw that for episode 622 and 623, there was a character named Bomba. Then I just rewatched those episodes to find the character with a speaking role in both episodes and saw that there was only one character that fulfilled that requirement. I'm not sure if there are still other characters found in the credits that we don't know of yet, as I haven't taken the time to look through all the credits. However, I do remember one of the Newkama being credited as Rabbits, but I assumed that that was just a description of his clothing. Also, sometimes I just look at the credits at the beginning of subbed episodes and the translate them to see if anything is missing.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 19:01, December 29, 2018 (UTC) It does say Rabbits phonetically, instead of Usagi. (https://www.mau2.com/anime/onepiece-11/casts?page=3) In the credits for Episode 449, there are credits for a character named Rabittsu (ラビッツ), however, I'm still very hesitant about taking that as a character name because it still might be a description of the Newkama that dresses like a rabbit.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:12, December 30, 2018 (UTC) If you want to make it, then sure, be my guest. It's just that one BIG reason that I haven't made it is that the idea of having to rewatch all those Impel Down and Marineford War episodes to create a history is discouraging me from making it, Haha... It's a LOT of info to reread and rewatch so I'm not sure if you would want to do that either.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 09:43, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Re:Funan Bros Oh, I just stumbled upon the Early One Piece concept art when I was browsing the Color Walks and I also saw it on the Vivre Card for Buggy. If you google, including quotation marks the term: ("One Piece Color Walk 1" vk), you'd be able to find it in the first link (I think) and then from there you can find a lot of the other color walks and databooks by looking at the other albums available, etc. And that would be great for the rabbit newkama's page. I'll try my best to add on to the page if you decide to make it.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:52, January 20, 2019 (UTC) I went ahead and moved it as a subsection of Anime and Manga Differences so that it doesn't get confusing with the real history. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 22:54, January 22, 2019 (UTC) I haven't been on the Discord server. Haven't been that big on using Discord in general, haha. I just went on though, if that counts. lol Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:57, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Arlong Pirates They are the names of the fishman's species. Not characters' names. --Klobis (talk) 06:02, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Galdino's Ship It's on Galdino's page. Vincent Dawn (talk) 16:03, January 30, 2019 (UTC) It's excellent. Sure some tips and excercises would good, considering the recent ongoing databook will likely lead to creation of more stubs (as they reveal new information). Maybe the upcoming pack might reveal the name of Blackbeard Pirates' raft that they used during the Jaya arc. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:24, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Images Hello. The truth is that I have uploaded those images for two reasons. The first one, for the case in the future we have galleries in which their portraits are needed, and to have some possible images saved. And the second, which is something more personal, to use in my user subpages (as I understand, we can not upload images only for user pages), and also in this way other users can use them in galleries of their User subpages. Although I try to do it only with two or three images every few time so as not to occupy the Wiki Activity history with this type of actions. Capitán Noot (talk) 00:04, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Adding Busoshoku Haki Techniques First I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion to content and chat moderator. I was also wondering if it would okay to add the following attacks to the Busoshoku Haki Techniques section: *'Ai aru Kobushi ' *'Ashigara Dokkoi ' *'Oni Take ' *'Cream Punch' Since these are stand alone techniques (that are not apart an existing fighting style or Devil Fruit) that involve the use of Busoshoku Haki, I think that they should be added to that articles section. I wanted to get your approval first in-case there some sort of criteria to adding techniques that I'm not yet aware of? Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Okama Kenpo Techniques I know you mentioned in our last message that I don't have to run stuff by you when it comes to adding attacks to Fighting Styles. But in this case it's more about a plagiarism issue. I came across a site that lists attacks by character and according Bentham's page it lists two additional attacks belonging to Okama Kenpo. Going back to chapter 160 (page 17) and episode 103 does show the attacks present as described by the site (although it would appear that Swan du Pied is an anime only technique, as he used Un Deux Trois (Oraa variant) to kick Daz Bonez through the Spiders Cafe wall in the manga), also the German language version of the Wiki list Un Deux Oraa! as a technique. I just want to know how I should go about this. As mentioned before I don't want to cause a plagiarism issue and the descriptions for the techniques are pretty much accurate. I don't know how I would go about wording them differently or how to give credit to site in question for providing this info. Here is Bentham's page: https://pirateking.es/eng_ataques_lMr._2_-_Bon_Kure.html Here is the site in general: https://pirateking.es/eng_home.html Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:39, April 11, 2019 (UTC)